Red Assassin
Red Assassin is a creation of Unstoppable Comics (UC). It is part of Range 1, and stars the Hero Red Assassin as he trains to become the best Assassin so that he can slaughter the murderers of his rich Grandfather. Red Assassin is created by Jacob Adams, and has had good reviews, with many people saying that he is the UC equivalent of Batman. Fans are interested to know where Red Assassin will go after Range 1, and Jacob Adams has hinted that he may become a member of the Shadows by Range 2. Issues The Killers in Red Issue 1 In the year 2001, James Milner - a seventy year old rich man - is being driven home after going to his daughter's house to celebrate his grandson James Junior Reverend's fifteenth birthday. He is a little tipsy and so wants to get home quickly, but he never makes it home. A man in a cloak stands next to the road with a sniper in his hand, and he fires it through the window at James Milner, killing him. All the driver can remember of the killer was that all he was wearing was red, and that he appeared to be in his twenties. On that day, fifteen year old James Junior Reverend swears to hunt down the killer in red and slaughter him himself, and on that day, James Junior asks to learn a martial arts. It is the beginning of a dangerous obsession... The year is 2016, and Drug Dealer Liam Everet is about to make a deal with a dangerous gangster who is well renown for his killings of Prostitutes. Liam arrives at the Gangsters' Casino, and just as he is dealing the drugs, he is sliced in half by a silver sword. The Gangster is then also killed by a sword which is being controlled by a man wearing red robes, before everyone else in the casino is sliced in half. The man in red quickly makes he get away, leaving the Police to deal with the bodies. The man in red arrives at his house using dark to conceal himself, and when he enters the home, he takes off his mask to reveal that he is James Junior Reverend. James has now become a new 'hero' called Red Assassin, who kills criminals in the massive town of Underlane where he lives. He has mastered seven different Martial Arts and has the ability to kill countless people whilst dodging bullets. He also lives with his wife Sarah. Sarah tells James that he needs to stop being Red Assassin, as Red Assassin has become a target for the police, but James tells her that he will not stop until the original Red Assassin who killed his Grandfather is brought to Justice, as he will then feel that his mission to become an Assassin in red will be worthwhile, and that people will no longer remember the murders of the original Assassin of his Grandfather, but the Assassin's demise. Sarah tells James that their relationship cannot work on murder and hate, and James tells Sarah that until the original killer is caught, it will have to. Meanwhile, in an ordinary street in Underlane, a small family are enjoying a meal together when a man in all red arrives at the front door. He quickly breaks in and kills them all before he spreads a message of blood over the walls. It reads 'The Original Red Assassin has returned'. The man in red quickly escapes, leaving the dead family behind. The Police quickly find the bodies and the message written is released on the news. James and Sarah are watching the broadcast which shows the message, and James tells Sarah that his reign as Red Assassin may soon be over. James than gears up and prepares to head into the street to fight the man, but Sarah says that James is tired and worn out, and so he should have a sleep first, and really consider whether killing the Assassin will really bring him a feeling of completeness. James reluctantly agrees and goes to bed, whilst Sarah stays watching the television. As this happens, the man in red heads towards the Casino where Red Assassin killed the Gangsters, where he sneaks in and finds the bodies. He examines all of the kills before he declares that Red Assassin may be a threat to his Master's plan, and so he may need to be eliminated. However, a Policeman finds the man in red just as he is leaving the Casino, and so the man in red kills him, whilst he tells the Policeman exactly how he plans to kill Red Assassin, and what he will do with his body. Unfortunately for the Assassin in red, this is caught on a security camera...